Valek
Valek The Raven As the influence of the college of mages grew, their power over the surrounding provinces and eventually all of Edenea, began to take hold. Barely a stone was turned to brick, nor a bar brawl erupted without interference from the college of mages, driving many Edeneans to disdain towards the college of mages and their almost oppressive ways. The college of mages was set up eons ago in the first era by a small sect of powerful wizards who sought to study the powers of magic and mana further, and prevent the total annihilation of Edenea through misuse of power. The college of mages played a large part in preventing several large wars and used their awesome powers to end other wars. The college was destroyed several times and rebuilt several times through the efforts of incognito wizards who managed to survive the wars which destroyed it. As the college of mages grew, and people started to dislike its influence and the influx of mages into every race and culture, the college began to become somewhat corrupted by its own influence and power. The college began to creep into the affairs of other kingdoms and affect on goings in a negative manner. The people of Edenea became upset with the college and started to rebel against it and its influence. The college, unwilling to compromise any of its influence, began to oppress any of those whom sought to dethrone it. During this period many of the students and elder-mages at the college began to stray from the college and hoped to distance themselves from the conflict that it had created and was consuming it. The college began to crumble beneath the pressure of surrounding Kingdoms and people, and eventually collapsed when a protest turned into a riot leading to violent clashes. Many of the wizards and mages who had departed the college had not been satisfied with the outcome of the collapse and continued to search further for mystical endeavors, one of these mages was Valek. Valek sought a place in Edenea where he could study in peace, taking his books and other materials with him. He travelled to the most Eastern point in Edenea, believing that the Arakkoa would sympathise with him, as it was believed that the Arakkoa were peaceful and accepting when compared to other races in Edenea. Valek was refused by the Arakkoa without being given a reason, leaving him stranded and isolated from his peers, while kings were searching for him, seeking to destroy the remaining mages in Edenea. Valek took his belongings and wandered into the Raven Forest. He wandered for several days, feeling alone and afraid, in one of the most treacherous places in Edenea. It is unclear what happened to Valek in the following decades, but what is sure is that he remains in the Raven Forest and has taken on the role of the Raven Elder. The Ravens have chosen to take him in and allow him to continue his studies while he offers them protection from beasts and other creatures whom might seek to enter the Raven forest. Valek moves in blur and mist and is generally non-violent, however his powers rival those of the most powerful wizards and he has been known to use them on occasion if necessary. Valek believes that the college of mages should be reopened under new leadership and should be run with the people of Edenea in mind, as their support is necessary in the pursuit of knowledge. While his current lifestyle is unorthodox, he knows that his role as Elder Raven will come to an end someday, and he will have to pass on his knowledge to an appropriate protégé. When this day comes, Valek will offer his freedom willfully however he will always consider himself the protector of the ravens.